


Good Guys Lost

by LunaIssabella



Series: Everybody Knows [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Evil Superman, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] pero no es suficiente. Ellos no eran suficiente [...]





	Good Guys Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ''El primer día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un bonito SuperBat teñido de dolor''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: ¿Angst?, Muerte de personaje, ¿Dark!Clark?

**Good Guys Lost**

Clark siempre había luchado por encajar a pesar de ser diferente, sabía que no era humano desde que tenía consciencia, pero había crecido entre ellos y muy diferentes no eran. Había sido capaz de amarlos a pesar de sus errores, entregando todo de si para protegerlos incluso de sí mismo; sin embargo, no habría conseguido mantener su total cordura de no ser por su compañero, un simple hombre que había demostrado ser más que ello.

Pero ese hombre ya no está.

No debió abandonar la Tierra para ir junto al resto de la Liga a salvar una galaxia lejana sabiendo lo disconformes que estaban los humanos con algo que siempre habían admirado del otrora héroe de Gotham; pero su negativa a matar al Joker en su último enfrentamiento había sido su condena de muerte para los habitantes de la ciudad. Batman poseía una regla no escrita, jamás había matado a alguien siendo o no un villano; y por ello le habían condenado, sentenciado y ejecutado sin un juicio.

Aprieta sus puños observando el fuego consumir lentamente los cimientos de la ciudad oscura, los gritos como música en sus oídos acallan el dolor de su sangrante corazón, pero no es suficiente. Ellos no eran suficiente para pagar por lo que hicieron, sus gritos no compensaban el dolor que debió sentir su amado, su resignación a no hacerles daño, manteniendo lejos de la multitud a sus ayudantes, su último acto heroico siendo masacrado en el proceso.

No, los humanos de Gotham no eran suficiente para calmar el dolor que le lastima más que mil heridas. Todos pagarían por su muerte, todos eran responsables directa o indirectamente del terrible crimen cometido.

Los gritos se detienen cuando el último de los edificios termina como polvo y el fuego se extingue por la falta de alimento. Lo único que sigue en pie es la casa de su amante además del cementerio de los Wayne dónde descansan sus restos junto a los de sus padres desde dónde observa las ruinas de una ciudad oscura y putrefacta.

—¿Le satisface lo que ve, señor Kent? —la voz de Alfred, melancólica y apagada llama su atención —. No es lo que al amo Bruce le hubiera gustado, pero...

El hombre se detiene unos segundos antes de observarle, estremeciéndose por el brillo demencial en los ojos azules del hombre teñidos ahora de rojo. Había tenido órdenes de disparar balas de kriptonita contra el hombre de acero en caso de que se saliera de control y su amo no estuviera para detenerle. De hecho, había apuntado el arma lista para disparar, pero la mirada de Clark Kent no era, en sí misma, solo la de un demente sino también la de un hombre que había perdido todo el sentido de su existencia y muy profundamente Alfred compartía el mismo sentir de vacío que el hombre.

—Pero la muerte del amo Bruce debía ser vengada —agrega con suavidad solo por complacer los oídos del kriptoniano.


End file.
